The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood): Olaf & Elsa: Part 1 UNEDITED
by Mr. Arbitrary Marks
Summary: Anna and Kristoff were off to wed. Elsa in the other hand is searching for her true love. Olaf in the other hand has a secret behind just being a snowman. Hans comes to be in the way... but is he really in the way to stop Elsa and Anna, maybe all of Arendelle? This is another journey for our "Frozen" characters! [The Setting is Right after Once Upon A Time Season 4 Episode 11]
1. Chapter 1: Married Yet?

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

**WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!) **

Episode 1: Married Yet?

In the castle, was Anna wearing her mother's wedding dress for her wedding with her 'beloved Kristoff. Anna was really looking forward to this wedding, for 30 years.

"Elsa…" Anna asked gently, "How do I…"

Elsa stared at her sister just for a second, "Yeah, you look nice…"

Anna glared at her sister from an angle thinking if she was all right.

"Are you tired?"

Elsa tried to focus, "UH… huh… what… I didn't seem to catch that?"

Anna said again this time, with concern, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah… just tired… Anna, get ready for the…" Elsa yawned, "…wedding"

"Yeah… okay… see you there Elsa… I'll be going to Kristoff's," Anna went off to the stable.

(At the stable, 2 hrs till the wedding)

"Oh hi Anna! What you doing here and why aren't you in your dress?" Kristoff asked.

"Just shut up and listen Kristoff" Anna took a deep breath, "I had to rush here to tell you that Elsa seems sad…"

Sven nudged Kristoff for an answer, for Kristoff was speechless.

"Oh… then… um… it might be because…"

Olaf interrupted, "Maybe it's because you are engaged and Elsa isn't, she might be just sad because when you are gone…"

"… (Elsa) she wouldn't have a family member by her…" Kristoff finished Olaf's theory

Anna looked down the floor of the stable and locked her eyes onto Kristoff, "Well she is my sister so that means we should either find a bride's groom for her or just not go on our honeymoon…"

Kristoff complained, "But we waited for this for 30 years!"

Olaf looked at the sun dial in the center of Kristoff's barn, "Anna, I think this conversation just has to wait because it looks like it is almost 12 o'clock and that means you've got…" Olaf was counting his fingers, "Only 30 minutes left!"

"Anna, go get a horse and get to your clothes, we have a wedding to go!" Kristoff declared

So off Anna went to her chambers with only 5 minutes to spare, she wore her mother's dress so quickly, she had enough time to get a sample of special chocolate (Look at footnote #1) and get to the aisle.

So off Anna and Kristoff wedded. Anna &amp; Kristoff walked down the red carpet and said their vows and right before the final two words of promise ("I do")… Elsa ran out of the castle's gates. This was an ominous tone unto Anna's point of view.

"Elsa, wait! Where are you going?" Anna ran.

Right before Anna got to the gate, Kristoff grasped firmly unto Anna, by the wrist, "Wait let's just finish this one thing…"

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled, "She is my sister and she needs me!"

Kristoff grinned, "Anna, you haven't changed a bit"

Kristoff just had to say this, "Let's get going before she freezes Arrendelle again!"

"Not funny Kristoff…" Anna said with such temper

So then Kristoff rushed, to get Sven, and off they raced towards the mountains.

"Ha! Just as planned" laughed a man behind Arrendelle's cargo…behind the boxes

"Arrendelle…" sang the man, "I'm back again!"

-To Be Continued-

Footnotes

#1 ("ha ha women and there… chocolate" [reference from: watch?v=HvwMtWkfkJ8] {at 3:11})


	2. Chapter 2: Hans Return!

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

**WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!) **

Episode 2: Hans Return!

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, "Don't!"

Elsa was on the peak of the mountain, right on the edge of the cliff, facing toward the Arendelle kingdom.

"Anna, why aren't you at the wedding? You've been waiting for 30 years for this…" Elsa had burst into tears, "Anna, look at me"

Elsa took a pause, to catch her breath, "Do you know anyone who would love… me?"

Anna scratched her head and Olaf gave a nudge to Anna, "The thing is… Elsa, why are you so sad? I thought you were happy after that Storybrooke incident…that you found me."

"I was happy but it is just… just…Anna, who is my knight in shining armor? It seems nobody wants me…" Elsa questioned.

"Elsa, we faced this once, even if we have to face this twice, I'll be always your sister…" Anna comforted with the warmest hug there can be. [Other than Olaf's hugs, his hugs are worth melting for.]

"Thanks for the comfort, I'll be there at your wedding, just give me a moment…" Elsa grinned at Anna, hugging her.

So then Anna and Kristoff gallantly walked down the red carpet… with snow on their backs and locked their eyes together and said their "I do-s" once more. Violently, suddenly, a person in the audience asked vehemently, "What was that? The queen… why did she run away? Is that same incident before going happen again?"

Anna starred at the man and replied, "I don't know, but don't worry she is on her way"

[Meanwhile at the Arendelle Mountain's…]

"Elsa… we meet again, remember me?" said a man

"Hans!" Elsa gasped in terror

"Huh… you are so… naïve… your knights or even your sister can't even save you now…" Hans smirked

On Hans' arms were markings. With those hands, Hans with overflowing anger and madness had pounded, smashed the ice of the mountain and there formed a cloud over Arendelle.

Elsa panicked. Eventually she did what she normally did, she used her powers. Her spear of ice had gone through the heart of Hans, but it didn't make a difference.

"Ha! You tried to freeze my heart ha! Bet ya didn't know my heart is in a secret place… remember Storybrooke? Yeah, I was there and there I found a book in the underground library… the book of Alchemy!" Hans explained

Elsa remembered, some of the pages from Grand Pabbie's handwritten manuscripts! She had seen a portion of the book before, so she exclaimed a statement she had particularly seen within the wise troll's scrolls, "Alchemy can't be done by mere hands unless, Hans, if you committed a taboo!"

"Ha, but Elsa you see…I have tattoos, and a guard of mine got some information from a man who has a brother from Ishbala, his name is Scar!" Hans proclaimed

Elsa started running until she came to a cliff, and Hans' ice had caught her. This had scrapped her left arm and apparently injured it with a mere scar.

"Hans… don't… touch… Anna… I beg you, please!" Elsa then fell from the cliff.

[Back to the Bjorgman Residence] (Look at footnote #1)

"Kristoff… I'm afraid Elsa is not going to be here… she seems like…" Anna was interrupted

"She is hurt!" Olaf yelled

Kristoff asked, "By whom?"

"Hans…" Olaf dramatically answered

"Where is my sister?" Anna starred at Olaf with such sensitivity, that Olaf fainted without an answer. Anna urgently, wanting an answer, had shaken the snowman.

"Olaf! Olaf!" Anna screamed.

Thereafter, for the first time in forever (Look at footnote #2) Anna, hopelessly cried and had burst into tears.

[To Be Continued]

Footnotes

#1) Kristoff's last name…Googled it!

#2) I know it might not be funny, but it is to me for there is a small irony of words. "For the first time…" are the words from Anna's song…when she was actually looking forward for a guy like "Hans" (If you don't get me just don't read my footnotes)


	3. Chapter 3: Explain it to me

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

**WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!) **

Author's Note: Sorry &amp; Thank You Frostbite

Episode 3: Explain it to me!

"Olaf?" Anna said softly

"Um… Anna it seems that Olaf will be no help…" Kristoff tried concluded until then…

Olaf came back to life, if no sooner.

"Anna, I just blacked out, I think Elsa is now okay" Olaf said confidently

Anna questioned, "What makes you say that?"

"When Elsa well… sort of created me, and she had told me when I first met her, that my spirit had been bonded to this 'snowman' so that I…"

"Wait, then when Elsa and I were young, before our parents died, did you have any memories of us? Well it might sound weird but did we have a time as kids we would play with you, perhaps?" Anna thoughtfully asked

"No, I knew Elsa for the first time at the ball, that night of coronation" said Olaf

"So wait that means you used to be a human!" Kristoff had thought

"I guess so…" Olaf said, "Enough of the questions. Don't we have to save Elsa?"

"Oh yeah, then where is she?" Kristoff asked quickly after Olaf's question

"At the… Scandinavian's" Olaf explained

Anna asked this particular question, with many questions within her mind, "So, Olaf, if your soul is bonded to a snowman? Then how do you feel a bit of how Elsa physically feels?"

Olaf simply said, "Because she is the one who bonded me to this 'suit', sort of created me, I guess."

Kristoff asked, "If you fainted, Olaf does that mean Elsa did too?"

Olaf replied, "I guess."

"Oh, then Olaf, how did you know Elsa's location?" Kristoff asked

"Because I was there…"

"Then why didn't you get her?"

"Sven, I mean Kristoff, are you stupid, I don't even have a skull. Kristoff look I have wooden sticks for hands!" Olaf yelled

"Sorry" Kristoff said casually

Off they went upon Sven, the 3 (Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf). Along the way, in the middle of the road was Hans upholding Elsa, grasping her by the neck with his whole hand.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted out her sister's name, "Hans… what is with your cruelty?"

"It isn't cruelty it's just politics!" Hans said with a disturbing gesture, with his other hand (not holding onto Elsa's neck) pointing out his pointer finger as if he was a teacher

"What politics?" Kristoff asked

"Yeah Hans, what is politics anyway?" Olaf asked scratching his head

"Shut up snowman!" Hans yelled vehemently

"The name is…"

"Do what he says Olaf" Kristoff said with a gesture toward Sven, mouthing, "Charge"

Sven, as if like a bull, charged towards Hans. Hans fell, letting go of Elsa. And Elsa landed on a snow dune. This had seemed Triumphant for a moment.

From the ground a large, big pillar of snow elevated with Hans upon it.

"Elsa, what is that? Are those tattoos on Hans' both arms?" Anna asked

"They are tattoos, of alchemy, which is lot different from magic, it is more of science like how simple cotton can be changed to a mere blanket, Hans has the power to do such things…" Elsa continued, "He can construct and deconstruct an object… ah!"

"Elsa you… you're bleeding… Kristoff, do you have wine or alcohol that we can use?" Anna asked for help.

Kristoff had looked into his sleigh and found 8 ounces of wine [1/2 a pound].

"Kristoff, are you an addict?" Anna starred at Kristoff with concern

"No… this is Grand Pabbie's, it was for his anniversary with Grand…"

"Grand who?" Anna thought Kristoff was lying

"Grand Mambie… before she…" Kristoff had a small tear

"Oh… I'm sorry"

Anna rushed toward Elsa to help her, but Hans was in her way. When Anna stopped to help Elsa, she saw Elsa's wound heal in awe.

"Hans, wait is that alkahestry?" Kristoff asked, "I remember Grand Pabbie writing about this, a scientifically magical way to heal an injured person, with 10 kunai knifes, five on a purification circle by the person and five from a purification circle, within a distance"

"Meaning what?" Anna asked

"Hans is helping your sister." Kristoff replied

"Hans, why are you…?" Anna asked

Elsa thoroughly thought, "Your heart… if it is gone how are you still living, Hans?"

"Half of my heart is taken by a troll and the other half was given to my brothers"

"Meaning" Elsa wanted a conclusion

"That there is no way I can harm you…"

"But you tried to kill me" Elsa excused, "and still, how come you have no capability to die?"

"A potion was given by my brothers, just in case if my heart was taken, by you guys, I would still live without a heart, so I drank it to secure myself right away…"

"Still, why can't you harm us?" Elsa demanded an answer

"Elsa, remember you bonded my soul to this snowman…" Olaf said

"Yeah"

"Since you put a part of you in me… I have felt some of your physical impact."

"What does that have to do with this Olaf?" Elsa wanted to get to the point

"What if it can work differently… two persons (good &amp; bad) put a bit of them like their soul perhaps, in another singular person to control that one person?" Olaf solved the code

"Meaning, what?" Anna eagerly wanted the answer

"This means the troll could be Grand Pabbie, because he maybe controlling Hans with the 'forces' of good but Hans' evil side is portrayed, used upon by his brothers…" Olaf concludes his theory

"Umm, that sums it up I guess Olaf," Hans agreed to Olaf's explanation

"Well thank you Hans… good bye." Elsa said silently

So…off Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven went back to their kingdom, silently.

(In the Castle, by the gates, a banquet, dusk)

"Anna and Kristoff, as queen you may go onto your honeymoon." Elsa declared

"Well not just yet…" Anna said

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked

Anna replied, "Don't you remember? Mother asked for us to give Arendelle their memories back." (Look at Footnote #1)

[To Be Continued]

Footnotes

#1) If you haven't watched "Once Upon A Time"…WATCH IT!


	4. Chapter 4: A Death Plan

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

**WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!) **

Author's Note: I'm sorry to those who sees the "obvious" within the chapters' title. This chapter will explain the "Frozen" story in Hans' perspective.

Episode 4: A Death Plan

(In the castle of the Southern Isles)

Long, long ago, at the time when Princess Anna was born…

"Stop it Olsen!" a boy yells unto his older brother

Olsen and his 11 other brothers pounced on their little brother, Hans, constantly.

"Prince Olsen! Get off your brother!" Queen Lisa commanded

Olsen grinned and spoke back to his mother, "Who cares, I don't have to listen to you! Soon I'll become a king!"

"My child, do you want a fight? Cause I'll give ya one!" Queen Lisa angered

"Okay, mother I'll be nice, I promise." Olsen lied

Queen Lisa gave a small glare at Olsen. She was concerned how the Southern Isles will turn out for the next term.

"Never mind that and Hans, Peter, Neil, and especially you Olsen tidy up your other brothers are already in their carriage!" Queen Lisa rushed, "Quickly the ceremony will start in just about an hour!"

"Honey calm down, we are just right on track!" the King comforted his wife

So all of the Westerguard family, all 15 except one, had went to Princess Anna's birth ceremony.

"Mom, stop the carriage! Wait for me!" yelled a prince, "Wait!"

The boy prince was crying, thinking his mother and father just left him, like as if he meant nothing. Hans was the boy prince.

After Hans stopped crying he went to his bed with no guard stopping him, but asking him if he was fine. Once Hans opened the door and stepped right in, he had tripped on his oldest brother's telescope.

"Oh no it's broken!" Hans said guilt and a shiver

Hans looked for a hole to connect the telescope together, and within that hole Hans had found the cruelest plan that a boy can do to a mere six year old. It was a plan written by his eldest brother, Olsen.

(The next day)

"Momma, Papa, look what I found!" Hans showed his parent the plan Olsen wrote

Queen Lisa and the king were shocked, with their hands over their mouths.

"Who did this, I mean who wrote this?" the King asked

"Umm…" Hans was scared

Scared how, you readers might ask. Hans was scared like crazy scared, that his brother would be pissed off and will run around casing him (Hans) till he is caught and killed.

Coincidentally, there was Olsen down the hall way, glaring at the commotion.

"Umm…" Hans continued to pass the time

"Hey, Hans that is my paper!" Olsen said with pure stupidity

"Olsen, how… how could you write such a plan?" the King glared at his eldest son, strictly, "Guards! Take this no good son of mine to the dungeon!"

"But father!" Olsen begged for mercy

"Don't call me your father… call me king… ya servant!" the King said with such cruelty and judgment, "Until you find out what you did… don't call me father…until!"

(5 months later)

"Umm… Olsen, are you in the dungeon?" a young man asked

"What is it you want? You… bitch!" Olsen said furiously

"Here is some…" the young man gave the bread under the prison cell

"Shut up… you are not a little brother… and you are not a person according to my standards!" Olsen said with such hate, "Hans…"

Just before Olsen finished his sentence Hans said some great news to his brother, "Olsen I paid the fine for you… with my allowance… you are allowed to go free…"

"Hans… why are you so nice to me?" Olsen thought

The prison guards opened the prison cell, and Hans hugged his brother, but Olsen had other things in mind, he thought that Hans was trying to show revenge upon him so he came up with a plan to backfire it.

Hans asked, "Are you fine… King Olsen?"

(To Be Continued)


	5. Chapter 5: I Remember!

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!)

Author's Note: Sorry for the slight pause on the "Hans Flashback" I thought it would be nice to look more into Olaf &amp; his human life… if haven't read chapter 3… you wouldn't really get the "Olaf Theory".

Episode 5: Elsa's Knight in Shining Armor: Pt 1: I remember!

(At the Troll's Residence)

"Umm, Grand Pabbie… knock, knock, are you in there? Hello?" Anna knocked the large boulder

Grand Pabbie emerged out of his boulder form and replied, "Anna, Elsa, what brought you here? Oh, Kristoff seems like you need a shave…"

"Grand Pabbie have you heard the two are…" Olaf said eagerly

"Yeah, I know Anna and Kristoff are married!"

"How did you know?" Olaf asked

"We gave him an invitation, Olaf, I'm afraid you really don't have a skull." Anna giggled, "Grand Pabbie do you remember when mother asked you to erase the memories of Ingrid and Helga from all of Arendelle?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, can you reverse it, so that all will remember?" Elsa asked

"Well, what difference will it make?" Grand Pabbie said

"I dunno, mother said so, right here in this paper." Anna handed the paper

"Hmm, very well, but Anna, Elsa, you know magic always comes…"

"…with a price, I know" Anna concluded

"Well then are you sure?" Grand Pabbie asked for the answer

"Yes." the two sisters agreed

From where Grand Pabbie stood, a purple light echoed, which was shaped like a purple circle cloud just expanding and fading quickly. From Arrendelle, even to the Southern Isles, this purple cloud echoed.

"Umm… Grand Pabbie?" Olaf asked, "I was thinking if I can have my human memories back too?"

"What makes you say you used to be a human?" Elsa asked

"…Because I just want to know of my past. (Looking at Elsa) Elsa, when you bonded my soul to this snowman, I forgot my family and friends and all of those kinds of stuff…" Olaf said

"Equivalent Exchange, when one thing is gained, one has to give, in other word magic does come with a price." said a man in a navy blue cloak

"Hans, is that?" Grand Pabbie questioned

"Yes, I would dearly want my heart back."

"And why?"

"Because, just"

Grand Pabbie chuckled, "Hans, Olaf, you both have the same reason… 'just'… are you sure you want them back?"

"Yes!" both Hans and Olaf said confidently

"Well, here goes nothing" Grand Pabbie said with some regret

And there was a whooshing sound, a powerful wind.

Olaf jumped to Elsa's arms, "Elsa, where have you been?"

"Olaf? I've still been here what is you are talking about? Wait a minute, 'Prince Olaf', you remember?" Elsa thought

There after… Hans and the others went their separate ways.

(On the Road to Arendelle)

"Olaf, what do you remember?" Anna yearned for a story

"Umm, why not I tell you later"

"Aw, come on!"

"No"

"Please~" Anna starred at Olaf

"Okay then… what part of me do you want to know?"

"When did you meet Elsa for the first time?" Anna was curious

"First time, well let me think"

"Oh please take your time…"

"Oh at the…" Olaf was stopped by Elsa

Elsa was covering Olaf over his mouth.

"Elsa, what is up with you?" Kristoff asked

Anna gasped, "Did you meet him when I was out dating Hans?"

"Psssh… no" Elsa lied

Anna starred at her sister looking for the truth, "Really?"

"Umm… no?"

"Come on I'm your sister…"

"Okay then… yes…"

Anna giggled, after a few seconds she started to laughed so hard that she rolled her way (in the snow) back to Arendelle. Elsa in the other hand, crossed her arms and seemed to feel so violated. Olaf looked at Elsa and asked, "Why is your face so red?"

"It is not." Elsa defended

"Are you blushing?" Olaf teased, "So you do love me?"

Elsa punched Olaf's nose (made of carrot) which had flew into Sven's mouth.

"Don't Sven…" Olaf pleaded

Sven ate Olaf's nose.

"Olaf, you deserve it." Elsa said triumphantly, for she still was feeling cross and embarrassed.

(In Elsa's Chambers, 8 o'clock, evening)

"Elsa? Are you in there?"

"Anna, come in."

"So tell me how was your date with… 'Prince Olaf'?"

(To Be Continued)


	6. Chapter 6:Hi I'm Olaf & I like Warm Hugs

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

**WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!) **

Author's Note: Sorry for the last author's note from Chapter 5

Episode 6: Elsa's Knight in Shining Armor: Pt 2: Hi I'm Olaf &amp; I love Warm Hugs

(In Elsa's Chambers, 8 o'clock, evening)

"I first met Olaf, when I was just about six years old. I guess." Elsa explained, "We used to go to school together."

"How did he used to look like?" Anna asked

"Brown chestnut hair, dark brown eyes, and he would always wear a suit to school." Elsa giggled

"Was he hot?" Anna eyes sparkled with questions

Then the doors opened with a smash… it was Olaf.

"Oh, Olaf you found another nose!"

"Of course I did, Anna!"

Kristoff glared, "Anna, did you just ask Elsa if another man was hotter than me, hmph… you hate me."

Anna knew Kristoff was just playing so she said again, "Was Olaf hot, Elsa?"

"Of course I was"

"Shut up Olaf, I was asking Elsa" Anna glared at Olaf with anger, "so how about it Elsa…"

Anna looked around the room and Elsa was gone, again.

(In the Garden of Arendelle)

Elsa's face was red as can be, because she ran through the Arendelle garden. To catch her breath she sat on a rock by the pond.

(15 years ago, in the garden of Arendelle, in the summer)

"Boo…"

"Ah!"

"Sorry, did I scare you, I'm sorry, I just wanted to play." said the boy

"It's okay, hi my name is…"

"Elsa, yeah I know you're the king's daughter."

"How did you know?"

"Oh, in my 1st grade history class, Miss Christina taught us some history about ya guys"

"Are you a stalker of some sort?"

"No."

"Then, what's your name?"

"Olaf."

(Present Day, In the Arendelle Garden, Early in the Morning)

"Elsa!" Olaf hugged Elsa

"Olaf, why are you here? Did you tell Anna I was here?"

"Uh well, they kinda chased me down here"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Remember, 15 years ago we first met each other here"

"Oh, Yeah" Elsa giggled

"Are you crying?" Olaf questioned

"Pssh… no" Elsa elbowed Olaf

"Hmm, 'well' how about a hug?"

Elsa then nodded her head, up and down, indicating a yes.

(To Be Continued)


	7. Chapter 7: The Trek to Come

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

**WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!)**

**Author's Note: Hans has been a character, I haven't studied much…why not make Hans' origin up…that would be a great idea!**

Episode 7: Reflection &amp; Tragedy &amp; Recovery: Pt 1: The Trek to come

(At Grand Pabbie's)

"Hey old dude"

"What Hans?" Grand Pabbie asked

As soon as the master troll turned Hans smacked his (Grand Pabbie's) face.

"Ouch, my hand…" Hans cried

"Remember Hans… I have skin like rock…" Grand Pabbie reminded

"Ya troll give my heart back!"

"What do you mean?"

"When I went back to the Southern Isles… my brother found no heart in me…"

"Meaning what Hans?"

"Olsen pulled out nothing from my chest area!"

"Do I have to give it BACK to you?"

"You… wisest of the trolls… lied to me… lied to a future king!" Hans fell to his knees and banged his fist to the earth

(17 years ago, In the dungeons of the Southern Isles) [Ending of Chapter 4]

"What do you mean, Hans?" Olsen asked

"You are the king… because father… passed away 2 months and one week after your arrest…" Hans' eyes pored with tears

"When is his funeral?" Olsen was surprised

"There… isn't" Hans mumbled

"What do you mean?"

"He went to meet the dark sorcerer of the east…"

Olsen acted as if he had sympathy… to play along he said, "Did he take his knights there?"

"No… he died in the Russian mountains"

"Who then gave you this news?" Olsen pretended to scratch his head

"A peasant… called by the Russians as…"

Olsen grasped Hans shoulders and said, "Who?"

"The little match girl…"

"Well did they find the body?"

"No… that is why there isn't a funeral"

Olsen had some sadness…enough for him to fall on knees and reflect himself.

(At Grand Pabbie's… 17 years later)

"Hans… don't cry…"

"Show me some compassion…huh and you call yourselves…'love experts'" Hans chuckled and faced the ground… seeing a puddle… seeing his refection as he haven't before…

"Hans I know a way to work this out…" Grand Pabbie stared at Hans for trust, "…but this involves trust… integrity…"

"Then… will you return my heart back?"

"Yes… child…"

So then Hans was instructed to lay down and Grand Pabbie put his hand inside Hans' chest to see if he had a substitute heart.

"Hans… where is your other half of your heart?"

"Why do you want it?"

"Because… you won't be any better than now if you combined both halves of your heart."

"Then why should I trust you?"

"Because I can see a prophesy… which will give you a destiny you wouldn't take as pleasure"

"So then what should I do with the other heart?"

"Hans… does your brother posses the other half?" Grand Pabbie starred with concern

"Uh…"

Grand Pabbie's left eyebrow went up… looking at Hans… thinking he is suspicious.

"Yes…"

"Ya swear?"

"Hell ya!" Hans yelled out confidently

"Then here is your heart…"

"What's the catch?" Hans glared

"Ha… go get the other half of your heart from your brothers…"

"Then I'll be back in 6 months…"

"See you then Hans!"

So then troll and human had bid goodbye to one another. And it seems Hans has a quest of his own…

(17 years ago, Out of the dungeon, the Hallway to the Queen's Chambers)

"Hans… where are we going" Olsen asked

"To mother's bedroom"

"…for what reason?"

"She is…" Hans' arm wiped his tears off

"Oh…sick?"

Hans silently nodded his head.

"Hans, Welcome… and who is this?" the Queen greeted quite sadly

"It is me…mother… Olsen… Olsen Westerguard"

"Olsen… you've grown… now you are 16" the Queen touched her eldest son's face

"Mother… why are you so pale?"

The Queen coughed a few times then spoke finally, "I have a rare sickness…"

"Oh… mother…"Hans head fell onto the bed and cried with such melancholy

"Hans… don't cry… I don't want to die seeing you cry…" the Queen suggested

In the minds of the two… Hans and Olsen… they thought of a plan to save their mother while going down to their chambers to sleep. So… down the hallway…

"Hans… I think we should find out the dark sorcerer's name…" Olsen explained his plan

"Which sorcerer… you mean the one dad wanted to meet?"

"Yeah…"

"Then when should we go traveling, Olsen?"

"After 3 days… let's travel"

"Well… see ya later brother!" Hans went to his bedroom with a smile on his face

And on the way down to their (Hans &amp; Olsen) bedrooms, Olsen mysteriously patted his youngest brother to his back shoulder.

(17 year later, On the way to the Arendelle bay)

"Hans… welcome aboard… do you have any form of currency to pay for your trip?" A man asked

"Yes… I have enough gold to keep ya busy"

(To Be Continued)

Notes for Reader: **(this might give you a clue to what the next chapter holds)**

Alchemy has some exceptions.

It is illegal, to all alchemists…

1) to offend their government with it (alchemy)

2) to experiment on humans

3) finally… to make something with alchemy for wealth is prohibited


	8. Special Chapter: A Frozen New Years

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

**WARNING**: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!)

Author's Note: I just wanted to take a break from writing the actual stories for this fanfiction… so I guess… made a "plot fitting" holiday story that I wanted to write randomly.

Episode 7.5:A Holiday Special: A Frozen New Year

(In the castle, Arendelle… cleaning out the basement of the Castle, Noon)

A guard appeared down the hallways to the castle's basement…

"Princess Anna… Elsa is back to her chambers… she was there all this time…"

"Thank you umm… Guard… Berry?"

"Pardon me Princess but its 'Baelly' "

"Sorry… Baelly…" Anna apologized, "… if it is okay can you bring Queen Elsa here?"

The guard nodded and went to bring back Elsa…

"Hi… Anna…" Elsa sniffled

"Are you okay… seems you've cried…" Anna was concerned

Anna patted her sister's back and said, "Well… look what I found…"

(13 years ago)

"Elsa… give him back!'

"I invited him… so let him be, Anna!"

The two young sisters bickered over a playmate… the playmate was a boy… named Prince Olaf.

"Anna… Elsa behave yourselves!" the Queen insisted

"Sorry… mom"

"In 6 hours later it will be midnight… when the New Year comes…" the King told his daughters

"What about 'New Years'… it is not as important as Christmas?"

"Well… the new year celebration is to reflect and renew our thoughts and make goals…" the Queen explained, "And when it is 8:30pm… you guys must be asleep in bed… Olaf… you can sleep at the room… that is by Elsa's hallway"

"Why not by my hallway?" Anna complained

"Because… Elsa is by your room which means it is both of your hallway"

"Why not say that mom?" Anna said

"What?"

"Olaf will be in…" Anna made googly eyes at Olaf… "…Anna &amp; Elsa's hallway?"

"Nevermind that get into your clothes…" the King commanded

"Yes… sir" the girls starred up to their tall father

(At a quarter till midnight... in the main hall of the castle… the New Years Ball)

There were 3 kids hiding behind a pillar… sneaking into a party… in their sleepwear.

"Shh… Anna quit squeaking!" Elsa's eyes were on fire

Olaf had made the worst joke… ever to his friend… for 2 years... to Elsa, "You seem hotter than usual… for a girl with ice powers"

"Shut up ya…"

Elsa had said a word that her father constantly told her not to say. Sometimes Elsa, should really not "let 'it' go".

"…bastard…"

And Olaf started crying.

"Elsa… sometimes you are cold!" Anna said… while holding onto Olaf… comforting him

"Anna that is not at all funny" Elsa looked left and right

"What?"

"You said that I was 'cold'"

"Well you deserve it…"

"Whatever... let's move…now!" Elsa pointed to another corner

Olaf slipped on the food table's cloth and tripped with a loud… THUD!

"Shh…" the girls simultaneously shushed Olaf

"Sorry" the prince said casually

"Olaf, don't move a muscle!" Elsa warned

Olaf was so close to dropping an ice sculpture by the fruit punch, from the table.

"Olaf, don't…" Anna gasped

There was an echo in the castle. Gladly, Elsa fixed the ice sculpture so quickly that she had enough time to get Olaf out of the mess.

(In Elsa's Bedroom, 11:55pm)

"Phew… mom and dad almost caught us…" Anna wiped the sweat off her face

"You…" Elsa pointed to Olaf, "Be quiet… next time"

Then Elsa gave a quick wink to Olaf.

"Anna, Olaf go back to your rooms…" Elsa yawned

(A minute later, In Olaf's room)

The sky was roaring with thunder and lightning… so all the girl were frightened and ran to Prince Olaf's room.

"Why are you guys here?" Olaf asked

Anna explained "The storm it is…"

"…scary" the girls both said

"Hmph… say Elsa how about making some snow to play with?"

"Na… I want to sleep"

Anna's mind went 'ding' as if a bulb just lit up, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa turned her back and slammed the door and started showing off her powers.

"What should we name this snowman?" Olaf thought

Elsa and Anna stared at each other, "Ya thinking what I thinking"

The girls had a small pause and said simultaneously, "…Olaf!"

(Midnight… Olaf's room)

"I'm thirsty…" Olaf asked

"Then put some ice in your mouth…" Elsa suggested

"I want a drink…"

"Ugh, I'll go sneak in to the party and get some…" Elsa said, "…because Anna is sleeping…"

(12:01am, in the ball room)

"Elsa!" the King yelled

Elsa gulped… and went to her father

"This is my eldest daughter… Elsa and she is 8 right now, is that right?" the King shared his people

Elsa nodded her head and took a deep breath…

BOOM, there went the fireworks.

Elsa jumped and so did the kids.

The whole village yelled, "Happy New Years!"

Olaf and Anna… holding hands ran down to see what was "BOOM" and yelling was about.

"Umm… Queen… what was that loud sound?" Olaf asked nicely

"Oh… the citizens just said 'happy new years' after bomb…" the Queen grinned to Olaf but gritted her teeth to her daughters

(The Next Day)

"You two, especially you, Elsa, why did you come out at night when you were ordered to sleep?" The King asked with anger

"Umm…well I…" Elsa tried to explained

"Go back to your rooms and think what you have done!" the King said

"But… dad how did you know?" Elsa asked

"Ice… quickly recovering after it fell?"

"Ha… oops…" Elsa scratched her head… trying to cover her guilt

[THE END for this [MAYBE] uninteresting "New Years" story]

Moral: Do not sneak out at night to just see a party

Author's Note: Hope… I just hope… this story is good enough…


	9. Chapter 9: Running Away

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!)

Author's Note: Finally got a cover &amp; finally have time to type! Sorry for the Delay… I was thinking about finally finishing some stuff with Elsa &amp; Olaf. The Cover may/somehow gives a give-away of the story, that doesn't mean to stop reading these fanfictions so sit back relax and (try) to enjoy! Warning… this chapter will have some intense language at one point.

Episode 9: Running Away

(In the Garden of Arrendelle, Elsa &amp; Olaf at the pond)

"Queen Elsa!" yelled the man of the mob, "Queen Elsa, where are you?"

Elsa panicked and grabbed by Olaf's wooden arm and ran leaving a track of snow. Her eyes, Elsa's eyes stared vigorously at Olaf, "Did you drag them here Olaf!"

"NO… I told you that this is where we first place we met, and that was the thing that just popped in my mind after the memories of my past flash, all appeared at once in my mind. I just thought that you needed some comfort."

"Oh… really?" Elsa scratched her hair, "huh…"

Elsa kept running into the woods deep, away from the royal garden. Sadly Elsa lost her way, from all the panic and chaos going through her mind. She was at the ports of Arendelle.

"Hmm…" Elsa nibbled on her nails, scared of society not accepting who she was but then see saw someone familiar, "Hans!"

Elsa gasped at the large amounts of gold sitting in front of her.

"Hans are those all yours?" Olaf was surprised, "How did you achieve such wealth?"

Hans stared at the two, "Fuck off"

Elsa stared back at Hans replying, "Is that the best you can do bitch?"

Olaf looked at both, Hans and Elsa, "Hans, we just need a place to hide, the city mobs are coming…"

"For what matter?" Hans asked

"Remember when the memories of my aunts Ingrid and Helga came back to all of Arendelle…"

Olaf explained

"Uh huh" Hans nodded

"Well the people wanted…"

Elsa starred at Olaf with such fury and sadness, "Olaf, are you saying they wanted to kill me?"

Olaf nodded with a tear falling upon his face

"When did this…"

Hans pushed the two into the hole of where the passengers of the ship boarded, for the mob approached the ports, the bay of Arrendelle.

"What ya had there?" asked a man of the mob

"Noth…"

Hans had been punched in the face, in such a way that he was tossed from the deck to… into the boarding area. Hans even tried to get up to fight, but he has been blacked out for one of the woman of the mob stepped on Hans face with such impact.

The same man, who had asked Hans of the location of Queen Elsa, opened up one cargo, a chest with a golden crested keyhole.

"Ugh it won't open up!" the Man yelled, "Hey you, my tools man give me a crowbar!"

The furtive couple were hiding themselves, disguised as normal passengers. By the corner of the ship was Elsa, weeping, as plaintive she can be. Elsa thought, "Sorry, Anna I can't stay here, oh my God, I'm a fugitive now, now my life is now in exile…"

Olaf scratched his head thinking thoughtfully, "Clara, Elsa that will be your name, and mine will be as it is for I'm considered a commoner, Clara or Elsa right a letter to your sister because at this rate, you have to run away from Arrendelle as far as possible…"

"Olaf, then how will you disguise yourself?" Elsa thought as if all in a panic

"Right before I met you in the pond I met a man Anna, I suppose he was a sorcerer, I asked him for a disguise, to make me human, so he made a deal…"

"What deal?" Elsa was pushed as the ship had departed from the Arrendelle shore

"Wait… look around, the mob is gone!" Olaf pointed out

"You half wit, there are some men with torches and weapons" Elsa smacked Olaf in the head

"Wait here Clara I gotta find the restroom…"

"Olaf let me come with you to the room"

"Whatever Clara!" Olaf carelessly walked into the powder room, "Wait out here"

"Okay…" Elsa looked upon the space within the broken door knob.

Olaf drank a mysterious drink and a dark purple cloud covered around him.

"Olaf are you okay?" Elsa was concerned

Elsa was scared at what magic had happened, she heard the snowman choke. Holding her breath she looked at the hole.

"Olaf!" Elsa panicked and opened the door, then immediately closed it.

Hans woke up and saw Elsa by the restroom and asked of her, "Where is Olaf?"

Elsa's face went red and grinned but couldn't smile.

"Elsa why is your face so red?" Hans asked

Elsa looked at Hans' injury, "Here"

Elsa handed Hans an eye pack, a cloth wrapping around ice, "Hans put it on your eye, my it is black and swollen"

"So… Elsa what happened by the restroom?" Hans asked

Elsa pressured the eyes onto Hans' eyes, "Oh just nothing, Olaf was…"

[To Be Continued]

[Want to know what happened to Olaf? Read the next, coming chapter, for this story will continue in about a week.]

[You may freely predict what may happen of Olaf, and sorry to those who thought this Chapter was short]


	10. Chapter 10: Olaf's Back!

**The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)**

**WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. Those who doesn't know the origin of the parody please watch both the movie Frozen, Once Upon A Time (season 4), and the Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood series. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!) **

**Author's Note: Some of you may think, Anna &amp; Kristoff are no longer characters that aren't need to this plot line. In this story you will hear more about Anna &amp; Kristoff and of course the description of how Olaf, Elsa (Code Name: Clara), and Hans. Warning some description may be too intense, those who aren't capable what they visualize, or immature, I'm warning there will be some scenes with a rating like PG-13. (In other words there will be some nudity) And to all… hope ya Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Running Away Pt 2: Olaf's Back!

(In a ship, the passenger area, by the powder/restroom)

Elsa's face was red as can be and mumbled unto Hans of what, "Olaf was… I mean… he is… I tell you later, um Hans can you get me some garments and a bird, if possible?"

Hans looked weird at Elsa and nodded "okay". And with one arm holding ice upon his face, he went to grab clothing and a dove in a cage.

Meanwhile Elsa finished writing the letter and went to the restroom and opened the door. At, in there she glared at Olaf.

Olaf, looked like a seventeen year old teen, with white hair. He was naked

Elsa blushed and tiptoed to Olaf to see if he is awake. The girl, Elsa thought, "Oh what body he has, though he seems pale, he looks so cute, oh Olaf…ahem" Elsa hit herself in the head with her hand and started to worry about Olaf.

Hans knocked the door, "Elsa, here are some clothes"

Hans passed it under the door. On the restroom ground was Olaf sleeping, not clothed. Elsa then clothed Olaf quickly, Olaf was surely human.

Elsa opened the door, with her face all red. Hans tried to look what was with Olaf, thinking there was a snowman with a floating cloud sleeping in a restroom. Hans didn't had a chance to see.

"So …" Elsa focused, "The bird"

"Oh… here" Hans gave the bird in the cage…casually

"Thanks, umm, does this bird know where to find Anna?"

"Yeah, sure" Hans informed

Elsa attached the letter unto the pigeon and sent it free, along the summer sky, it flew.

(In the Arrendelle Castle, Anna &amp; Kristoff's chambers, Early morning)

"Kristoff, off it is bird, out our window"

"Oh…uh… okay" Kristoff went to the window and grabbed an axe along the way

"Kristoff don't kill it!" Anna panicked

"Oh… okay" Kristoff was very drowsy for it was only an hour after midnight

"And Kristoff?"

"What? Oh I know don't kill the bird" Kristoff was so sleepy

"No… wear some underwear" Anna covered her eyes

"Oh sorry" Kristoff covered himself amongst his private area

Kristoff gasped and called upon to Anna, "Come it is a letter from Elsa!"

Anna walked to Kristoff with only her panty on.

"And…" Kristoff covered his eyes too, "Wear your… ugh… ya know"

Anna covered herself with a pillow and looked at the letter from Elsa [it said].

_ Dear Sister &amp; Kristoff,_

_ I'm sorry, I have to leave. I can't come back since the memories had made me look like was evil. I'm sorry. Olaf on the other hand is boarding the ship with me while Hans… I know "Hans" is our guide. It seemed weird do you recall the name of the sorcerer you've met? Write to me again. This concerns Olaf._

_ Anna I'm sorry but it seems you will have the crown for now with your husband Kristoff, don't worry I will return._

_ Your Sister [in Law (to Kristoff)],_

_ Elsa_

P.S. Do not tell anyone Clara is Elsa, because I'm too in a cover, disguise.

P.P.S. Olaf will be unrecognizable for just now… this period

B.T.W. Happy Honeymoon

Anna sniffled, "Oh Elsa, Kristoff come here!"

Kristoff came closer to Anna, "What is it?"

"First, wear some clothes and then let's go on an adventure" Anna planned

"To where?"

Anna pointed to the map by the chamber's entry, "Rumplestiltkin's mansion"

(In a ship, the passenger area, 6 in the morning)

Elsa walked back into the restroom to see Olaf. When fluffed the blanket onto Olaf, she saw a bottle come out, clinking to the door. Elsa was curious of what it had said, she picked up the bottle and it said:

_"The Transform Potion" _

_Drink &amp; be another person! It is perfect for disguises._

_Price: To Be Determined. _

_WARNING!: This will ware off in a month, if want to keep this form, you, the drinker, must kiss the one you truly love. _

_Made By: the Dark One_

"Hmm, so then…" Elsa hid the bottle in the pocket of her cloak.

There, after, Prince Olaf woke up and stood, not noticing he was naked. Elsa panicked and tried to find a place to hide, embarrassed if human Olaf would know she was there, looking at him unclothed.

"Oh Lordy, I'm… Els… I mean Clara can you come here?" Olaf's voice was stilled the same but more toned like an actual teenager

Elsa was scared if Olaf would see her. She just had to answer, "I'm here Olaf… oh and…"

Elsa tried to resist but she saw Olaf's human body and mumble, "You're in need of clothes"

"Uh huh, I'm just overwhelmed, that I am in, back a human, hmm" Olaf stepped to the mirror, "Hmm all that's different is… well seems I'm totally different since it has been a decade since I was a human"

Elsa was stiff, "Yeah so am…huh that mark it is behind your neck"

"Oh that mark… ah!" Olaf just noticed, "I insist you don't look"

"Yeah…" Elsa handed Olaf his clothes.

Immediately there, after, Elsa went to her seat and sat, thinking strange thoughts. Her heart had beaten faster and her face was red.

"I'm all done!" Olaf came out

Olaf was in a jacket with a hood, with brown pants on, and his frosty hair all combed.

"Olaf, are you okay, I mean you don't have shoes, it might be cold where we arrive at" Elsa suggested

"I'm fine, shoes aren't necessary"

"Here is a staff, a rod since you are knew on your feet, and here" with a flick of the wrist Elsa had redesigned Olaf's clothes.

"Thanks…" Olaf tried to walk, "whoa"

Elsa and Olaf both giggled.

Elsa suggested, "Since now you are a human it would be best to keep your name away, your other name should be…"

(In the Arrendelle Castle, Anna &amp; Kristoff's chambers, 12 noon)

"Ready?" Anna asked of her groom

Kristoff nodded, "Guards you may open the gate, and… rule right… okay?"

Kristoff stared onto the man, more like someone disguised as a man, with serious eyes.

There nodded an Old man with barely any hair on his head, wearing a crown, a kingly suit.

"Good Bye Grand… ahem… I mean King Pabbie" Anna covered Kristoff's toning farewell

((On the ship, the afternoon, on deck)

"Ol… I mean Jack Frost let's get off now"

"I'm coming Clara" Olaf climbed the ladders, "Sorry but why call me, I mean, change my name?"

"Cause if Hans finds out he and the others will freak out" Elsa explained twice by now

"So Jack…" Hans grabbed Olaf, not knowing he was Olaf, "Welcome to Weselton"

{To Be Continued}


	11. Chapter 11: If Only (Anna's Birthday)

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

**_WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. [There will be some "Fullmetal Alchemist [Brotherhood]", "Once upon a time" and "of course "Frozen" references along the storyline.] To understand and comprehend most of this I would like for you the reader to search if needed. I hope context clues will help in the most possible way. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!)_**

Author's Note: Have you heard! **"Frozen Fever" **is coming up. This is** NOT** a movie but a short, 7 minute film which be followed by the featured film "Cinderella" on March the 13th. I guess I don't have much time to either write or go to the movies, **since exams, projects, and other standardized tests are coming up** at **school** lately. (Finally, in the future, there will be (in &amp; other) chapter footnotes and some connections to the "Frozen Fever" short film, everything that Disney will perform in theaters are partially different from the actual storyline. (**Frozen belongs to the minds of Disney**, but expanding imagination of this idea is not copyrighting, for if this is needed credit may it go first unto **Disney**. Sorry for this dismay.) As you can see the WARNING has been revised. (this message will be appeared again in the actual chapter about contributing a storyline of "Frozen Fever") In THIS CHAPTER will be a small scene that will **not be suitable for** a child's mind. I consider this **VERY PG-13**, towards the end. Thank you for reading, Enjoy.

Chapter 11: If only…

Synopsis: So far on FULLFROZEN ENCHANTRESS… Kristoff and Anna are married and now recently after their honeymoon, the couples were off to Rumplestiltkin's fortress, with King Pabbie ruling the kingdom. Meanwhile off land, amongst the seas, Olaf and Elsa and escaping from the mob, and some of the civilians to Arrendelle's spies. And, also just recently Olaf has his named changed to Jack and Elsa, to Clara, to disguise themselves. Not only Olaf's name was changed in this manner but he changed form from a snowman to a real human. In the other hand Hans seems suspicious to the eyes of the two sisters. Now THESE (Elsa and Olaf) couples are now at Weselton, the country, of which Arrendelle dislikes. OR does Arrendelle come to love Weselton for being such enemy with the Queen? (Read 1-10 for more details)

(On deck, a bridge set to walk to the Weselton shore, land, 2:49 pm)

"Carla, look! So this is Weselton!" Olaf pointed to the castle, then look towards the three men coming towards them, within the fogs, "Clara, it looks like the Duke, and his two henchmen, the ones who had tried to kill you with the crossbows…"

"Jack, how do you know so much of this passenger?" Hans looked at Olaf suspiciously

"Oh, Els… I… uh… Clara told me of her stories below the deck" Olaf covered up his words

"Wait, Hans why are they…" Elsa questioned partially

There walked the duke in black and white clothes, that which of a criminal. And the other two henchmen as well wore the same garments.

The duke spoke "Ha… so we…"

SMACK!

Hans slapped his face, "You should watch that tongue of yours"

"What a son of a bitch you are, for not harming the ones who had despised and injured you!" the Duke erupted

"My father was a better man, the best there is to be, you've wouldn't talk like that if he was here. He was a young cousin, like a brother to you." Hans argued along, "Send him away, to the dungeon!"

"Uh, Hans would it be okay if Jack and I go over to the market place? I've heard Weselton has some good fruits." Elsa suggested

"So then… I'll be at my castle, if you need any help, call upon my name, and surely you will be find here"

"Hans… thank you, you're so generous, I thank you once more" Olaf thanked

"Farewell Hans [to Olaf], hey what's with Hans why IS he so nice to us?" Elsa saw some suspicion

"Dunno" Olaf shrugged

(Climbing over a hill, near the enchanted forest, the mansion in France)

Anna banged the door, so did Kristoff, but there seemed to be no one in the house.

(In the Dark One's Mansion, dusk)

"Ugh, what is the banging, and where is Rumple?" a voice clearly heard by Anna

The lady opened the door, and she was wearing a maid dress not black and white but blue and white. The door creaked and a cloud from the inside closed it.

"Uh uh uh, tsk tsk, Belle don't open to strangers~" Rumplestiltkin told Belle, in a sing songy tune

"Rumplestiltkin!" Anna yelled, "Dark one I ask of…"

In front of Anna appeared Belle holding hands with Rumplestiltkin.

"What the heck, you I've met you, you went with me to meet Grand Pabbie!" Anna recalled

"Oh... yes, I remember, Anna is it and is this your…"

"Husband…" Anna blushed

"Hello…" once Kristoff tried to greet Belle by shaking her hand Rumplestiltkin came in the way

"Back away, you hag and hay!" Rumplestiltkin insulted, "Anna, well nice meeting you, again"

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" Kristoff came between Anna and Rumplestiltkin, "Let's not end the day with such conflicting greetings"

Belle was shocked seeing how Anna had to do with her master, Rumplestiltkin.

(Weselton Inn, Night)

"Olaf, get on the bed, what is it you seek or is it that you ponder of such?" Elsa asked

"Oh, Elsa there by the tower of the castle look at those shadows, it looks suspicious…" Olaf pointed the location

(Weselton Castle, Tower)

"Olsen, please, I beg thee not to, what did they do that God will look forward to judge so?" Hans cried out

"Your heart is MINE you animal!" Olsen kicked Hans, "What is with that change of heart?"

"I left it…"

"Where?"

"You'll never know…"

"Tell me before I…"

"That is enough!" Elsa froze Olsen's hand of which he grasped the weapon

Hans swiftly put his hand into Olsen's body, so on to his heart, and took a good grasp and took it out. Olsen's heart was hairy and gray; grotesque, it looked as if tar was covering it.

"Hans!" Olaf ran in finally

"I'm sorry, Olsen" Hans was full of tears, as he had grasped Olsen's heart and squeezing it harder as time went by.

"Stop" Elsa's ice flew onto Olsen's heart, within Hans hands

Olaf popped the heart out of Hans' hands with his rod and ran down the bridge Elsa created.

"Let's go Ol… Jack!" Elsa caught her words

Elsa and Olaf ran upon Elsa's magic bridge of ice which led to the inn.

(The Porch of the Dark One's Mansion, dusk)

"Wait, Anna you've seen Rumple once?" Belle wanted some answers

"Yes, thirty one years ago…"

"What?"

"You really don't know this…"

"Know what Anna?" Belle was scared

"I met you in the future, somewhere called Storybrooke and you tried to…"

Belle looked funny at Anna

"Never mind that, Rumplestilkskin, I want to ask you what did you give to Olaf?" Anna desperately wanted the answer

"Oh nothing, something that changes his image, he said he wanted to experience it again with real eyes that are not of… charcoal, I think that is what he said" Rumplestilskin put his finger on his lips

"Rumple, tell them everything"

"Look Belle, this Anna, here tried to kill me!"

"Oh, Rumple you are quite the…" Belle ran away to her room and slammed the front door

(Weselton Inn, midnight)

"So that is what happened when you were young!" Olaf was fascinated

"Well I should be on my way…" Hans was grasped by Elsa

"What happened back there?"

"What Elsa?"

"At the tower…"

"I'll tell you, go to sleep!" Hans yawed, "Seem y'all sharing a bed"

"It's not like…" Elsa didn't complete her words, for Hans left quickly with a huge slam at the door.

Olaf took off his clothes only in his underwear.

"Olaf, what is it you are doing?" Elsa questioned, taking her dress off

"I'm going to take a…"

"That can wait, besides you look tidy right now" Elsa stared at Olaf and his blue eyes and white soft hair and his abs, "Good night then"

"Wait…" Olaf took of his underwear

"Olaf, you pervert!" Elsa giggled later after

Olaf took Elsa in his arms and took her blur, snowflake bra off.

"Olaf… stop it"

Elsa chuckled and said, "Good night?"

The couples tried to sleep, but they just were uncomfortable, knowing one another are naked.

"Olaf, ya awake?"

"Uh huh~"

"Wanna talk?"

"Well…Elsa, you remember it is Anna's birthday right?"

"Yeah"

"Remember back then, when I was a snowman and you had a fever, sick back then…"

"Yeah, I wish I'm with her at her birthday, right now" Elsa had a small amount of tears

"Well…"

"Shh…"

"What?"

"Hold me in your arms, Olaf"

"Okay…"

Elsa heard wings flapping by the window, and there was the same pigeon.

"Elsa, uh uh…" Olaf was speechless watching Elsa walk only in her underwear.

"Come here, Olaf"

Olaf put his blanket back, not knowing he we wore nothing.

"Stay there, wear something to cover up your dick"

Olaf blushed, Anna watching him once again, naked.

"Wait bird!" Elsa yelled and almost fell out of the window

Olaf brought close Elsa, with his built up chest pressing upon Elsa's bare breast and his dick in contact with Elsa's bare bottom

Olaf and Elsa intentionally coughed to forget and went back to their bed.

[To Be Continued]

Footnote

1] "Frozen Fever": watch?v=ikpdmeQ1Dq8

2] This chapter has been a bit unoriginal to me, I'll write some more to explain or expand some of these plot points.

3] I warned you this chapter is **Very PG-13** !


	12. Chapter 12: Countdown Pt 1

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

**WARNING**: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. [There will be some "Fullmetal Alchemist [Brotherhood]", "Once upon a time" and "of course "Frozen" references along the storyline.] To understand and comprehend most of this I would like for you the reader to search if needed. I hope context clues will help in the most possible way. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!)

Author's Note: This is the **second to last of this first part**, Olaf and Elsa. I'm very sure I'll post chapter 13 after I revise all the rest of them. In this and the _final chapter_ of **this part** will have upgraded synopsis, doesn't have all parts of the past plot of this series. **The Last two sentences of last chapter's summary will give out a clue to this plot's story.** I guess I don't have much time to either write or go to the movies, **since exams, projects, and other standardized** tests are coming up at school lately. Thank you for reading, Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Explanation, Exploration, and No time for Relaxation

Synopsis: So far on **FULLFROZEN ENCHANTRESS… **Kristoff and Anna are married and now recently after their honeymoon, the couples were off to Rumplestiltkin's fortress, with King Pabbie ruling the kingdom. Meanwhile off land, amongst the seas, Olaf and Elsa and escaping from the mob, and some of the civilians to Arrendelle's spies. And, also just recently Olaf has his named changed to Jack and Elsa, to Clara, to disguise themselves. Not only Olaf's name was changed in this manner but he changed form from a snowman to a real human. Now **THESE **(Elsa and Olaf) couples are now at Weselton Inn, and had slept together. In the other hand Hans seems suspicious to the eyes of the two, Elsa and Olaf. Hans had fought with his older brother, the King, a few hours before the "Incident" between Elsa and Olaf began [Window catch]. (Read 1-11 for more details)

(The Porch of the Dark One's Mansion, dusk)

"Rumple, quit it! You two, may sit at the table, and please explain to me!" Belle screamed

(The dinner table of the Dark One's Mansion, night)

"So there is really to be a curse?" Rumplestiltskin said to himself quietly, "so the Seer was right!"

"What seer?" Kristoff asked, politely though it involves none of him

"Oh nothing, so what brings you here?"

Anna lies, "to know of Olaf"

"Ya just did, really why are you here?" Rumplestiltskin got angry, and put his legs on the table

Anna mumbled, "I… I… neeee…d to know where…. My siiiii…sterrr… is… MAN! Why is it so cold here?"

"Wait." Rumplestiltskin but his pointer finger up, moving it side to side, "You asked me for an answer of her, a few years ago and now you need me, twice?"

Rumplestiltskin walked to Belle and held her by the shoulders, "Don't mind us and go to sleep"

"But…"

"I said GO!"

"Okay…"

"So… where were we?"

(Morning, Weselton Inn)

Elsa looked at Anna's letter right after she slept, or fainted, whatever. In her bathrobe she walked up to the cage and got the message under the bird's leg. The letter said:

**_Dear Elsa, {possibly Olaf},_**

**_I'm on my way to the Dark One's with Kristoff, with Grand Pabbie as Arrendelle's current ruler. I currently found out, Olaf is now a human! I hope to search of you. I'm on my way._**

**_ Your young sister &amp; her husband, _**

**_ Anna &amp; Kristoff_**

Olaf yawned, "Good morning Elsa!"

"Shush, it's Clara, Ola… I mean Jack, you are blowing it, not in a good way" Elsa shushed Olaf impulsively

"Sorry… so what is for breakfast?"

"It just came in, it is my the bed, on the table"

Once Olaf got out of bed, Elsa starred at him, and blushed, "Olaf, you know, you should cover IT up"

"Oh…" Olaf covered himself

"Here" Elsa tossed the clothes to Olaf

"I'll be in the tub, meanwhile eat, and later on you may bathe there, after"

"Okay"

Elsa went in the tub full of bubbles, taking her bathrobe off. Olaf, ate all his food and an hour went by since. Olaf not knowing the door was unlocked and Elsa was still in there he went in to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Uh…" Olaf stared at Elsa, thankfully she was covered up by bubbles

"PERVERT!" Elsa threw a bar of soap at Olaf.

[Tower of Weselton, Hans]

"Hans, you did a great thing, this time, you've gotten Weselton enslaved in your hand!" George said

"Brother, the people of Weselton will rebel… and dad wouldn't want this" Hans told George

"Shut the hell up!" Olsen slapped his youngest brother, Hans

Olsen looked at Hans' arm, and it was tattooed, "What witchery, magic is this?"

Hans backed away, "It is not magic but science in work, it's Alchemy"

"Have you heard of Mr. Victor Frankenstein? His science was founded on something darker than magic!"

"I know of this, but not all magic is BAD!" Hans refused this fact, this illegal trial against him

"Then this magic, where is this from?" Olsen demanded

"Amestris, but since it was the future I've went to you should ask the Dark One for the magic of time travel!"

"Why again?" Steven, the 3rd eldest asked

"Ed, the youngest alchemist, and Scar aren't even born yet!"

"Then who should we find now?" George cried

Hans snapped his fingers "Van Hohenhiem!"

(The table of the Dark One's Mansion, a hour before midnight)

"What do you deal for this?"

"Gold…" Anna dealt

"I make gold through a spindle, no I would like something far more than wealth, ah… your necklace"

"But this is from my sister, who I'm searching for!" Anna yelled

"It is now or never" Rumplestiltskin pressured Anna's choice

"I can't believe I'm doing this… here"

"Wait Anna, Elsa said she will return!" Kristoff reminded Anna

"No…"

"What?"

"You know… people easily change their behaviors"

[The Tower of Weselton, 11am]

"Hans!" Elsa asked for help

"Hi"

"Ah!" Olaf screamed, "Why are you bleeding?"

"Olsen… what's up?"

"Wait, first… when did you take over Weselton, they, the civilians think I'm a henchmen of yours, and I said I was Elsa, accidentally and now your enslaved kingdom is here is kill me an Jack!" Elsa begged for help and an answer

"I took over Weselton right before Anna got out of the wardrobe and punched me in the eye!" Hans' anger emerged

"Oh, yeah… sorry about that but we need a way out of here NOW, because all of them, a bigger mob chased us down and are now at the palace gates and look there they are climbing up the tower!" Elsa panicked

"Elsa, use your ice magic to create a bridge to the shore!" Olaf suggested

"But it will take most of my power"

"Quick Elsa they are coming!" Hans screamed

"Oh fuck it!" Elsa cussed and proceeded with a magically gush of cold wind.

That wind created a bridge above the clouds.

"Run!" Hans yelled, "I'll stay here decreasing their numbers, go I'll catch up!"

So Elsa and Olaf ran and as Elsa ran in front of Olaf, she created stair cases down to the shore. Sadly the people were already by the shores so then Elsa took a leap of faith grabbing Olaf's hand and landed exactly below deck, while the ship was moving off the shore.

"My God! I hope… huh no passengers, only… " Elsa was surprised of such vacancy, "cargos are down here!"

(Arrendelle, the throne room)

A servant ran down the red carpet and told the king, "Lord, here is a letter, which has been attached to a noticeable bird of Anna's"

"Hmm… let me see"

"Here sire"

Grand Pabbie read the letter then fell on his back with a thud and a letter in his hand.

"Got him Nick?" the giant bunny asked

"That I did, that I did E.B." the fat servant answered

(To Be Continued)


	13. Chapter 13: Countdown Pt 2

The Fullfrozen Enchantress (Sisterhood)

WARNING: If Haven't Seen Season 4 Once Upon a Time, Please see it up to episode 11 to understand. [There will be some "Fullmetal Alchemist [Brotherhood]", "Once upon a time" and "of course "Frozen" references along the storyline.] To understand and comprehend most of this I would like for you the reader to search if needed. I hope context clues will help in the most possible way. Thank You for considering to read this. (If not, please do the following above or you will be spoiled!)

Author's Note: This is the** last of this first part**, Olaf and Elsa. In _this final chapter_, there is an upgraded synopsis. It has been at least 4 months when I started this series. Now I'd like to cliffhanger this story and start another. That doesn't mean this is the last chapter of this series. This is the last chapter of part one. Thank you for reading, Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Countdown Pt 2: Gone

Synopsis: So far on **FULLFROZEN ENCHANTRESS**… Kristoff and Anna are married and now recently after their honeymoon, the couples were off to Rumplestiltkin's fortress, with King Pabbie ruling the kingdom. Meanwhile off land, amongst the seas, Olaf and Elsa and escaping from the mob, and some of the civilians to Arrendelle's spies. And, also just recently Olaf has his named changed to Jack and Elsa, to Clara, to disguise themselves. Not only Olaf's name was changed in this manner but he changed form from a snowman to a real human. Now **THESE** (Elsa and Olaf) couples are now running away again, but from the mobs of Weselton. Anna is dealing with Rumplestiltskin currently, within the Dark One's Mansion. Grand Pabbie has been hit. Could this be Arrendelle's end? (Read 1-12 for more details)

(A white empty space, a tall, big door, of carved stone. Time Period: Elsa's Coronation Day)

"I hear a voice…what voice is that?" Elsa panicked

"It is a 'who' not a 'what', oh where are my manners, hello Elsa, I'm Truth"

[Earlier at Rumplestiltskin's]

"Anna, don't do this!" Kristoff insisted, grasping Anna's resisting wrist

Anna glared into Kristoff's eyes, she thought Kristoff's eyes were as if the whole galaxy was put into his eyes, "Kristoff, okay… Rumplestiltskin, never mind the deal, now give me my necklace"

Anna snatched the necklace from the reptilian hands, "I believe this is mine and the deal…"

"IT IS NOT OFF!" Rumplestiltskin added, "I KNOW WE'LL MEET AGAIN!"

Anna scoffed, and walked out of the Dark One's mansion, silently.

(Present, below deck)

"I hope Hans is okay…" Olaf concerned

"Yeah…"

"Elsa… I have to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Why did the ship frosted when… when I stomped my rod onto the ship's deck?" Olaf asked

"I've enhanced your rod to protect you at all time…" Elsa paused, "Why are you shivering?"

"It is cold…"

"Oh…" Elsa looked for a hiding place for no one to see her doing magic

"What is it that you are doing?" Olaf was curious

"Finding somewhere to do magic…" Elsa searched

Elsa noticed something as she went up deck, when Olaf was turning his rod counter clock wise the ice started to melt away.

"Olaf I think your rod has a mind of its own"

"What do you mean?"

"That rod I just frosted over has a program which makes it possible to reverse its own ice"

"And…?"

"It does it without love… when I had to melt snow I had to do it with love…"

(A white empty space, a tall, big door, of carved stone. Time Period: Elsa's Coronation Day)

"So instead of magic you come in need, using alchemy?" the Truth asked

"My father was an alchemist he had let me look at some of his books, he said he needed gold so he used coal, lead, to turn it into gold to save Arrendelle, ever since I thought it was successful" Elsa explained

"But why are you here so to speak?"

"My friend, I need his soul back!"

"Who is this friend?"

"Olaf!"

(Arrendelle, at the throne room)

"Grand Pabbie? Hello? Anyone…" Kristoff opened the door and saw his adoptive grandfather, on the ground

"Oh my gosh…" Anna saw the most grotesque image she had ever seen

On the red carpet was an old man bleeding through his ear, with an open wound on his back.

"Guards, send the king to the infirmary, immediately"

(25 minutes later)

"Kristoff, the doctor is here"

"How is he?"

"He just had something cling unto his back, like a hooked whip, which also could've injured his ear" the Doctor explained

"Who did this?"

Just before the guard who've seen what had happed to 'King Pabbie', came to answer, a fat man with a white beard wearing a Russian Winter black hat, had slit his throat with his fencing sword.

"I did it!"

(A white empty space, a tall, big door, of carved stone. Time Period: Elsa's Coronation Day)

"Well then, you want Olaf's soul… well then… the equivalent exchange consists you giving me one thing for the other, meaning your needs" the Truth explained

"So what do you want have anything… he is my…" Elsa fell on her knees, crying

"I've got it… I'll take your…"

(At Greenland [central area])

"Elsa should we check into an inn"

"No… but if you choose to stay here stay, I'll go alone to somewhere farther, besides there is a mob on the way"

The intercom by the ports announced, "Ship to the north-est of the north, will be departing in five minutes"

"Bye Jack." Elsa ran to the port

"Wait" Olaf grasped Elsa's wrist

"I'll come too" Olaf suggested

(A white empty space, a tall, big door, of carved stone. Time Period: Elsa's Coronation Day)

"I've got it… I'll take your ability to give birth!"

"But…no there must be another way!"

"There is no other way to resolve this within the system of Alchemy" the Truth paused and recalled, "Ah! There is a way…"

"What?"

"No… I can't tell you… for the equivalent exchange consists you giving one for getting one, seems you have nothing to give me other than taking your ability to give birth"

"Then… I don't have much time… Truth… take anything away but that!"

(Arrendelle Mountain)

"Let go of me, you fattie!" Anna squirmed "Who are you?"

"I'm just good old Saint Nick" the fat man said

"Wait so you killed Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff was being pushed over the iced snow, by a big…"Wait who is this guy… hey… quit kicking, bouncing, whatever you are doing to me?"

"I'm the Easter Bunny"

"More like a kangaroo"

"I'm not at kangaroo… what is your problem?" the huge Rabbit kicked harder upon Kristoff

"OW!"

"Stop it! He is my husband"

"I don't give a hell" the fat man replied, "Throw them in the sleigh!"

(A white empty space, a tall, big door, of carved stone. Time Period: Elsa's Coronation Day)

"See ya…" the shining man waved

"Truth!" Elsa screamed

As she screamed, she also screamed in the real world, as if this all was a dream.

Elsa lied upon the room, the basement of the Arrendelle castle, with a transmutation circle, and a flood of blood in front of her.

"Olaf! Don't leave me!" Elsa created a snowman as fast as she could with her magic and later on marked it with her blood. This mark looked as if like a red snowflake.

(Above the Clouds, in the sleigh, pulled upon by reindeers)

"Ho ho…"

"Wait, if you're old Saint Nick and say 'ho ho…' you must be…" Anna thought

"Santa Clause…" the Fat stranger answered

"Wait, Anna look at his eyes, he has dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes, his eyes… are red…" Kristoff observed, "Nick, can I call you Nick, whatever, Nick are you okay, seems you didn't have any sleep"

"Yeah, that is because my son, died, I just couldn't sleep all night" Nick was so sad, remembering the grief he had to face upon.

"Can you tell me his name?" Kristoff asked

"I'll not speak of it, pardon me but please don't talk to be of that matter" Nick's tears fell and froze its way down to the earth

(On deck, 10 minutes till destination)

"Els… Clara… why run… you can return to Arrendelle and execute anyone who rebels your will!"

Olaf clenched his fist

"No… I shouldn't do that… I'm not a monster, I don't want to scare or bring fear upon anyone…" As Elsa's anxiety built up the Greenland ship started to freeze into frozen ice.

"Elsa… sorry" Olaf walked the stairs, below deck, with his back being hunched.

Elsa wiped her tears thinking, "Are you there God? I'm in pain, those people of Arrendelle oppose me, how am I capable of being a ruler, a queen?"

Elsa leaned his back onto the ship's side, and cried, and as she cried, her tears froze into ice, and fell, broken on the wooden floor deck.

(Time Period: Elsa's Coronation Day, The time of the party. 10 pm, outside the castle, by the Arrendelle bridge)

"Queen Elsa, are you there?" the butler asked

"Don't mind me…"

"What is it you are creating?"

"A snowman, his name will be Olaf, named after my beloved Prince Olaf" Elsa kissed the snowman's forehead thinking she failed saving Prince Olaf's life

"Dismiss me, away from my presence, I will return to the party…"

"Yes maum, but how is it, that you get ice from the dead of summer?"

"Swear you won't tell this to anyone, not even ANNA!"

"I'd rather not know mam, I remember your father spoke of your powers he also told me not to speak this to anyone too" the butler recalled, "We'll meet you later Queen Elsa"

"What is your name, I've seen your face one the wall of prime ministers…" Elsa asked

"Oh yes… I used to be the prime minister 5 years ago of Arrendelle ya know, ahem, sorry, pardon my manners, I'm Nick, Nick S. Clause"

"Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Clause"

The fat butler left Elsa all alone to herself.

"Oh… Olaf" Elsa's tears touched the snowman's face

The snowman's eyes opened, "Hi I'm Olaf"

[North Pole, Nick's Workshop]

"Gepetto, keep these too they are our bait" Nick stared at the carpenter with strictness

"Yes sir…" Gepetto replied

"Wait, you are the Gepetto, the one who creates toys and fix clocks and stuff?"

"How do you know me?"

"In the palace we used to have a grandfather clock and my dad asked you to fix it…" Anna recalled

"Oh yes and he had two young daughters, and your dad was the King… of Arrendelle?"

"Yes…" Anna nodded

"You have to run"

"Why?" Kristoff asked

"There is something you can do for me…"

"What?" Anna asked

"Nick, or your so called Santa Clause took me away to prepare some toys for children of all the world, for Christmas eve" Gepetto explained

"And… what is it that you need?"

"I have an enchanted tree, inside the desk of Nick's"

"What will you carve it into?" Anna was interested

Gepetto answered "I'm going to create, carve out a puppet"

(On deck, 0.5 minutes till destination)

"Ahh" the ladies yelled

"What is the commotion up there?" Olaf thought

Olaf walked up the stairs and saw a levitating cloak, "Hmm, who are you?"

"Are you asking who am I, well here is a riddle, _what I take is a memory in fact, in exchange I give money before the light of Day_"

"That doesn't even rhyme, just ask me your fucking name" Olaf demanded

The stranger swiftly grabbed Olaf and sacked him in a bag.

"Olaf?" Elsa woke up

"OLAF!" Elsa searched high and low, "Sir have you seen a teen, who has white hair in a blue jacket?"

"Oh yes… I've seen him…"

"Where… where is he?" Elsa shook the man's shoulders

"He was captured by the weird, levitating stranger, and all I got from her was this wired feather" the man upholded the green, emerald feather

"So this is the North Pole?"

"Yes…"

"Where will I find the nearest inn and a school perhaps?"

[To Be Continued]


End file.
